Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott
Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott (アイザック・レイ・ペラム・ウェストコット Aizakku Rei Peramu Uesutokotto) là một nhân vật phản diện chính trong series Date A Live và được giới thiệu lần đầu trong Volume 5. Ông là giám đốc hiện tại của Tập Đoàn Deus.Ex.Machina. Tổng quan Westcott là giám đốc hiện tại và là người sáng lập Tập Đoàn D.E.M, và dường như thân quen với hầu hết mỗi thứ diễn ra quanh công ty. Cũng có vẻ như ông biết về quá khứ của Shido, khi ông gọi tắt Shido là Takamiya trước khi đổi lại thành Itsuka. Westcott là người bảo lãnh cho Origami mức phạt vì ông có vẻ chú ý tới cô khi cô có khả năng lái . Ông cũng ám ảnh về việc cường hoá sức mạnh của Tinh Linh vể bản chất nguyên thuỷ, ông là nguyên do khiến cho Tohka bị nghịch đảo. Ngoại hình Ông là một người đàn ông cao, mặc một bộ đồ đen huyển lịch sự. Tóc ông màu vàng tro sẫm, và ông có một đôi mắc sắc bén như là một con dao đang được sử dụng để rạch nát mặc ông. Bất chấp vẻ ngoài 30 tuổi, Origami khẳng định rằng ông cho cô cảm giác của một cựu chiến binh. Sau trận đấu với Woodman, một cánh tay của ông bị cắt đứt sau trận xung đột, và ông đang trải qua quá trình điều trị Realizer để phục hồi lại cánh tay. Tính cách Shido describes Westcott's personality as one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal, but rather as something that could only be classified as abnormal. He has shown to be arrogant, selfish, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in other words, a “cruel” businessman with a ruthless ambition. He has no regard for little things (such as his company or people's lives) as long as he accomplishes what he describes to be his most cherished dream. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to him, are seen by him as only valuable pawns for his interests and goals. One instance of his cruelty was shown when he was considering how to draw out Tohka's natural form through various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and even sexual tortures that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. Another instance was shown when he let Nia escape so she could meet Shido and he could make her regain her hope in humanity, just so that he could turn her hope into despair and make her assume her inverse form. At times Westcott can also be very childish. Both Ellen and Karen admit that his actions with his newly acquired Demon King resembles a mischievous kid playing with a new toy. Tiểu sử Hậu cảnh At some point Westcott founded Deus Ex Machina Industries (DEM) together with Elliot Baldwin Woodman and Ellen Mira Mathers, the latter whom became his secretary. They were the ones responsible for the First Spirit appearing in the world 30 years ago. However, at some point, Woodman left Westcott and Ellen and formed Ratatoskr in order to stop Westcott from reaching his goal. According to the members of DEM's Board of Directors, Westcott was also the person who invented the Realizer. Xuất hiện * Light Novel ** Xuất hiện: *** Volume 5-10, 12-16 ** Nhắc tới: *** Volume 11 * Anime ** Xuất hiện'':'' *** Date A Live II: Episode 1-2, 4-5, 8-10 * Manga ** Date AST Like * Game ** Date A Live: Ars Install Sức mạnh và năng lực Westcott's plan involves making the Spirits go into their Inverse Form in order to extract their Qlipha Crystals from their bodies. Then, he bonds with the crystals to gain their ability to summon their Demon Kings. So far Westcott has gained the following Demon Kings: Demon King: Beelzebub (神蝕篇帙 (ベルゼバブ), Jinshoku Henchitsu, lit., "Tome of Divine Corruption") Weapon: Book Original Owner: Nia Honjou It can transfer information about a subject directly into his mind if he just thinks about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shido changing the past during the events of Tobiichi Devil, and he can freely share this information with others just by simply touching them. It can also summon shadow-like creatures from its pages that follow his every command. However, since Nia's Inverse Form was in an incomplete state, because of Shido's intervention, only a part of her Qlipha Crystal was extracted. As a result, Westcott's is also in an incomplete state, implying that the Demon King is not as powerful as it was, and/or does not have all the powers it had when Nia was using it. still has a connection to Nia's angel , as the two used to be two sides of the same embodiment. As a result, Nia can sabotage by interfering with its information network, which she has used to further weaken the Demon King. So far the Demon King owned by Westcott, Beelzebub, has shown to have the following ability: * Ashufiriya (幻書館 (アシュフィリヤ), Genshokan, lit., "Phantom Library"): Traps the target(s) into the book and transports them into an adjacent world created by . According to Nia, the world is created by various scenarios made by people's dreams and imagination. The people imprisoned assume the roles of fairy tale and manga characters, though several alterations might be made to the source material. While trapped within the fantasy world, other Spirits are unable to use their Angels. Thông tin bên lề * Có vẻ như Westcott có mong muốn khiến Tinh Linh trở thành mối đe doạ của thế giới trong khi Elliot Woodman thành lập Ratatoskr để ngăn ông. * Tên ông "Isaac" nghĩa là "ta sẽ cười" trong tiếng Hebrew. * Họ ông, "Westcott", có lẻ đến từ William Wynn Westcott, một trong ba người sáng lập Hội Kín Bình Minh Ánh Kim, một trong những thứ bậc của Qabalah Huyền Bí. Thể loại:Nhân vật Thể loại:Nhân vật nam